The One That Got Away
by Princess Narin
Summary: En el momento en que Mirai Bulma esta punto de morir a manos de Black, su mundo se congela y sus pensamientos y recuerdos se apoderan de ella, recordando momentos tanto tristes como felices de su vida y deseando volver a ver a su amado en su otra vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras veía un video en YouTube del nombre de la canción que tiene el título de la Fanfic que supongo que saben que es de Katy Perry, bien estaba escuchando y me encontré un video de la música pero en este caso era sobre Vegeta y Mirai Bulma.**

 **A pesar de que los hechos se desarrollaron en DBS, lo puse en categoría Z.**

 **La verdad lloré mucho con el video y espero hacerles llorar con la historia ya que yo amo que las historias me provoquen esos sentimientos.**

* * *

Y ahí estaba yo rogándole a mi hijo que escape y que logre dar su viaje en el tiempo e ir junto a mi otra yo que es la que siempre quise ser, ella tiene todo lo que yo siempre quise tener tiene a sus amigos a sus padres una vida con paz y lo tiene a él. Yo batallé para que al menos una parte de mi pueda tener lo que siempre soñé y estoy orgullosa de ello.

Tal vez si Black no me atrapaba yo viajaría junto con Trunks a ese pasado tan mencionado por mi hijo yo sé que le brillan los ojos al recordar todo lo que vivió y según me contó de su experiencia en ese tiempo junto a su padre me hace sentir en que no me equivoque en haber elegido a ese saiyajin gruñón.

Pero que hubiera hecho yo en el caso de haber viajado, me desplomaría al verlo, tantos años llorando sobre una foto que le había sacado desprevenido en aquellos tiempos felices cuando el aún estaba a mi lado; yo pienso que si eso ocurriese yo correría y tocaría su rebelde cabello el cual tantas noches había acariciado mientras él dormía.

¿Cómo sería el Trunks de esa época? No tengo ninguna duda de que debe ser un chico travieso rebelde y orgulloso si Vegeta se encarga de su crianza. Incluso me imagino a mi yo de esa época debe ser una mujer coqueta no como yo que no he cambiado mi peinado en años y pensar que antes lo hacía cada 3 meses.

Aun no entiendo como toda esta tortura pasa en cámara lenta es como si el tiempo se detuvo y esta solo concentrado en mi pensamientos. Black aún me sostiene del cuello de mi camiseta ¿Por qué no acaba con mi vida de una vez? Ya he sufrido suficiente.

¿Valió la pena? Claro que lo valió, mi vida estuvo llena de aventura, diversión, amistada, amor, pasión y mucho pero demasiado sufrimiento. ¿Me lo merezco? No lo sé, solo sé que moriré con la frente en alto y con orgullo y honor de esa manera lo hubiese deseado mi bello saiyajin.

Aún recuerdo el día en el cual me enteré que él había muerto. Fue uno de los peores días de mi jodida vida.

* * *

 **Flash Back.**

Era un día nublado yo me levante a dar de mamar a Trunks y enciendo la radio pongo un poco de música y voy a mi laboratorio.

Consulte a mi padre si no había visto a Vegeta, pues no lo veía desde hace dos días, cuando se fue solo me dijo que necesitaba entrenar en otro lugar. A pesar de que insistí en que se quedase él se fue, le entregue todo lo necesario para su estadía en donde sea que fuese que iba. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que yo estaba preparando sus maletas para el otro mundo?

Mientras tomaba mi café en el laboratorio la música que escuchaba se interrumpió para informar sobre los androides.

Aún recuerdo las palabras del locutor que dio inicio a mi gran pesadilla.

Él dijo algo así: - Ciudadanos no encontramos en la ciudad estrella naranja que fue atacada recientemente por los terribles androides. La ciudad quedo devastada, la destrucción fue casi total, hay una cantidad de pérdidas importantes, encontramos varios muertos y cuerpos mutilados, así también como varios heridos, pero lamentamos informar que algunos que rescatamos murieron por hipotermia o por heridas graves. El olor a metales mezclados con sangre es algo sumamente desesperante.

Necesitamos que se acerquen a reconocer los cuerpos, por ahora tenemos aquí a un agente que nos está ayudando a reconocer a los fallecidos junto con algunas personas voluntarias que se encuentran con nosotros.

Bien lamentamos informar y por favor alguien que se comunique con la familia Satán hemos encontrado el cuerpo de Mr. Satán sin vida por causa de una perforación en los pulmones, y junto a él iba una pequeña niña que presumible mente es su hija que resultó gravemente herida y lastimosamente murió de hipotermia.

En un sector alejado de la cuidad encontramos un cuerpo apartado de los otros, que no pudimos reconocer según huella digital al parecer no posee documento de identidad nos será muy difícil reconocer la identidad del hombre por esta situación así que daremos su descripción física por si alguno lo identifica. Bien este hombre murió por una perforación en el corazón y a pesar de tener varias heridas en el cuerpo aún se puede reconocer los rasgos y quizá se le pueda dar una digna sepultura.

El sujeto en cuestión es un hombre de aproximadamente 33 años de edad, estatura baja, de tez bronceada, cejas gruesas, rasgos duros, nariz respingada, cabello en punta y una amplia frente. Además esta vestido con…

NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO – empecé a gritar en mi desesperación, no tenía duda eses sujeto al cual estaban describiendo era Vegeta, mi Vegeta.

Salí corriendo de mi laboratorio, me había derramado café caliente pero no me importó ese dolor no era tan fuerte como el que acababa de recibir. Corrí lo más que pude y caí en medio del jardín de mi madre, todos los empleados se detuvieron a verme yo estaba estallando en lágrimas mientras golpeaba el suelo con dolor.

Di un gran gritó y me jale de los cabellos provocándome dolor, me arrastre por el piso y no permití que ningún empleado me quite de ese suelo donde lloraba.

Levante la mirada y vi la gigante nave donde el entrenaba, me levante y fui corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la cámara de gravedad.

Comencé a golpear la puerta con prisa ya muy salida de mi misma.

VEGETA, VEGETA, SAL DE AHÍ POR FAVOR, SAL POR FAVOR, DIME ALGO, DIME QUE ESTAS AQUÍ ENTRENANDO, DIMELO POR FAVOR QUIERO OIR TU VOZ, QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, POR FAVOR REGAÑAME, DIME QUE SOY TU TERRICOLA, DIME QUE SOY TU MUJER, VEN PODRAS ENTRENAR A TRUNKS, SERÁ MUY PODEROSO COMO TU, SAL POR FAVOR, DIME QUE ES UN SUEÑO, DIME QUE OÍ MENTIRAS, DIMELO MALDITA SEAAAA, SAL DE UNA VEZ, NO ME DEJES SOLA, TENGO MIEDOOO – gritaba Bulma con desesperación frente al cámara de gravedad golpeando la puerta y arrojando piedras a las ventanas.

Todo el vecindario estaba mirándola especulando cosas que no venían al caso mencionar.

Ella seguía gritando cuando se puso a abrazar la gigante cámara de Gravedad. La abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras retenía sus lágrimas, se negaba a aceptar que él estaba muerto. Entonces fue a la cocina y reviso el refrigerador y se frustro al encontrarlo lleno.

CONDENADO SAIYAJIN VEN A COMERTE TODO ESTO AHORA, VEN DE UNA PUTA VEZ, SE QUE TE GUSTA LA BARBACOA CON SALSA DE TOMATE, VEN AQUÍ LA TENGO LISTA, SOLO PARA TI – seguía en su transe de negación.

Fue corriendo a su laboratorio y saco una caja grande y se la llevó frente a la cámara de gravedad.

VEGETA TE HE TRAIDO, AYUDANTES PARA TUS ENTRENAMIENTOS, POR… FAVOR RESPONDE… MI AMOR – ya no le salía la voz y su voz cada vez era más temblorosa, su maquillaje estaba corrido y su peinado estaba destrozado.

Bulma encontró en el piso una piedra filosa y estaba punto de cortarse todas las personas intentaban que ella cambie de opinión pero era imposible. Esas personas pensaban que se trataba de una simple infidelidad, ojala fuera eso, seria todo más fácil al menos así podría escuchar su voz.

ALEJENSE NO SE METAN, NO SE ACERQUEN, NO ME MIREN, NO ME AYUDEN, USTEDES NO SABEN LO QUE SUFRO – les dijo Bulma amenazando aun llorando mientras sostenía la piedra sobre su muñeca.

NO LO HAGAS HIJA – gritó el anciano acercándose corriendo a Bulma y abrazándola dándole consuelo.

La mamá de Bulma que estaba allí, lloraba sin control y al señor le salían algunas lágrimas.

Hija tengo que decirte algo, tal vez ya lo sabes pero necesito que me escuches – le susurro el anciano.

Papá – lloraba en sus brazos.

Han llamado a la compañía y nos han dicho que un testigo dijo que vio que uno de los muertos le tenía cara conocida y les dijo que vivía aquí y esa persona probablemente sea… - no pudo terminar porque Bulma no lo escucho.

NO LO DIGAS, NO LO DIGAS, NO LO DIGAS, ESO NO ES CIERTO, NO ES CIERTO, NO ES CIERTOOOOOO – se tapaba las orejas.

Después de eso salió corriendo a toda velocidad, empujando a toda persona que se cruzaba en su camino, tratando de llegar a la ciudad Estrella Naranja, corría y corría y los pies le dolían pero no le importó, seguiría corriendo hasta donde diera su cuerpo él no podía estar muerto no este momento aún tenían un futuro juntos.

No supo cómo ni cuando llego al lugar y se encontró con algo que deseo no ver, los policías y periodistas trataron de detenerla de no acercarse a la zona pero los empujo a todos y se tiró sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Vegeta.

Lo abrazó, le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso.

DESPIERTA VEGETA DEJA DE DORMIR, MIRAME ABRE LOS OJOS, HABLAME, HABLAME, POR QUÉ ME DEJAS SOLA, ¿COMO CRIARÉ TRUNKS SIN SU PADRE?, DAME TU FUERZA VEGETA, YO YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR, POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS, TENEMOS MUCHAS COSAS PENDIENTES, ¿ME PROMETISTE MUCHOS HIJOS LOS RECUERDAS?, ¿AHORA A QUIEN SOPORTARÉ SU CARÁCTER DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS? – de repente alguien me tomo del brazo.

Disculpe Señorita Briefs pero debemos despejar la zona, usted no puede estar aquí, forcejeé con el hombre y luego perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

 **Les confieso que lloré mucho al escribirlo, me gaste dos pañuelos y los ojos se me quedaron rojos además me quedé con una opresión en el corazón.**

 **Espero les haya transmitido mis emociones**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

* * *

DESPIERTA VEGETA DEJA DE DORMIR, MÍRAME ABRE LOS OJOS, HÁBLAME, HÁBLAME, POR QUÉ ME DEJAS SOLA, ¿COMO CRIARÉ TRUNKS SIN SU PADRE?, DAME TU FUERZA VEGETA, YO YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR, POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS, TENEMOS MUCHAS COSAS PENDIENTES, ¿ME PROMETISTE MUCHOS HIJOS LOS RECUERDAS?, ¿AHORA A QUIEN SOPORTARÉ SU CARÁCTER DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS? – de repente alguien me tomo del brazo.

Disculpe Señorita Briefs pero debemos despejar la zona, usted no puede estar aquí, forcejeé con el hombre y luego perdí el conocimiento.

Luego de ese acontecimiento desperté en una cama de hospital me levante y salí corriendo de los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, pero lastimosamente me atraparon y me llevaron a la habitación y me volvieron a sedar.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

* * *

También puedo recordar a la perfección que luego de unas horas mis padres fueron a buscarme al hospital, para ir a enterrar a Vegeta, yo les pedí que lo enterraran en el lugar donde se ubicaba su cámara de gravedad en casa.

Desde aquí en estando tomada del cuello puedo ver la pequeña lapida de mi príncipe en el patio, todas esas flores que plante a su alrededor en el poco tiempo que tuvimos de paz se marchitaron junto con esa paz. Al lado también se encuentran las lapidas de mi padre y mi madre que murieron muy poco después de la muerte de Vegeta en un ataque hecho por los androides, murieron intentando salvar a sus animales.

La última parte de mi vida estuvo llena de soledad de no ser por mi hijo que fue un lo mejor que me ha pasado a mí. También recuerdo el día de su nacimiento.

* * *

 **Flash Back.**

Yo estaba sentada en la sala de mi casa siendo consentida por mi madre iba por mi octavo mes de embarazo y a pesar de que yo me sentía bien para trabajar mi padre me lo había prácticamente prohibido y me dejo a cargo de mi mamá que no se despegaba de mi como si fuese una niña. Incluso Vegeta me cuidaba, aunque él no quería admitirlo yo lo descubría observándome, incluso una vez me alzó para bajar las escaleras, según él porque era muy lenta y estaba tan gorda que ocupaba todo el espacio, pero yo sé que temía que me suceda algo.

Mi madre luego de haberme hecho engordar más de lo que estaba me propuso ir al centro comercial a comprar unas ropas para él bebe que estaba por nacer.

Recorrimos tantas tiendas y compramos todo lo necesario para él bebe incluso compramos ropa para cuando tenga 5 años.

Nos dirigíamos a una pastelería nueva cuando siento algo húmedo en mis piernas e inmediatamente un dolor se apoderaba de mí.

YA VIENE MAMÁ, YA VIENE – exclamé.

¿Quién cariño? – respondió mi distraída madre.

EL BEBE MAMÁ, MI HIJO YA VA A NACER – grité y mi mamá reacciono pidiendo ayuda a los guardias del lugar y llamaron a una ambulancia.

Todo el tiempo de espera tuve que aguantar el dolor y unas cuantas mujeres enternecidas ayudándome a calmarme. La ambulancia llego, me subieron en una camilla y luego a la ambulancia junto a mi madre quien tomaba mi mano y lloraba de felicidad.

Al llegar al hospital de la camilla me llevaron por un gran pasillo hacia una habitación, en uno de esos pasillos vi a mi padre y también a ¿Vegeta? Si él estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, no demostraba interés pero yo sabía que si no le interesaba no estaría ahí.

Luego de mucho esfuerzo y de pujar y pujar mi pequeño niño nació, para mi felicidad y desgracia con la misma mirada que su padre y una colita que lo dejaba tan tierno y más el gorro que me regalo mi madre parecía un gatito.

Quería llorar de felicidad pero mis lágrimas no salían sino más bien una gran sonrisa mientras observaba a mi hijo y lo daba de amamantar.

Luego de un rato mi madre y mi padre entraban, también vi que mi madre estiraba a Vegeta a la habitación.

Joven Vegeta, venga por favor de seguro quieres conocer a tu hijo, ya nació, que emoción, será tan fuerte y guapo como tú te lo aseguro – le decía mi madre.

Con que ese niño es mi nieto, es realmente precioso, yo mismo me encargaré de fabricarle sus juguetes – dijo mi padre.

Eso no lo dudo papá – respondí yo.

Pues yo pienso que es un niño muy feo – dijo mi madre.

Queeee – le respondimos mi padre y yo e incluso Vegeta le miro mal.

Es Broma, es la criatura más bella que he visto, siempre quise un niño en casa ahora mi sueño se ha hecho realidad ¿Y tú que piensas joven Vegeta? – hablaba mi madre.

Hmp, nació con un gran poder, pero le cortaremos esa cola ya que su color es absurdo, en el cabello no queda tan mal ¿Pero una cola violeta?, pero eso no viene al caso, lo importante es que tiene potencial y lo entrenaré cuando llegue a los 5 años – luego de eso se fue.

Trunks él es tu padre, si lo sé es un gruñón pero en el fondo es una gran persona – suspiré.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

* * *

Ese niño ahora estaba convertido en todo un hombre e incluso ya tenía una casi-novia y era un gran guerrero como lo había dicho Vegeta aquella vez aunque fue una lástima que él no haya llegado a entrenarlo.

* * *

 **Este es el capítulo 2.**

 **Bien les explico Bulma sigue en estos momentos a manos de Black pero para ella el tiempo está detenido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos así que básicamente esta historia está a base de Flash Backs.**

 **Por favor déjenme sus reviews sean negativos o positivos los valoraré.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

* * *

Ahora entiendo el propósito de mi vida, fui una persona muy importante para la humanidad, indirectamente salve vidas al ir tras las benditas esferas del Dragón que tanto me dieron, fui un arma importante para muchos, para mi amigos era una persona maravillosa, mis padres me amaban y tal vez el también pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de oírlo de su boca aunque me lo demostraba con sus acciones, quizá si él no hubiese muerto él seguiría a mi lado y yo en el suyo.

Pero todo eso ya fue parte del pasado yo solo quisiera que ese tal Enma que me relató Goku me permita ver a Vegeta, por el cruzaría mil infiernos y viviría entre miles de bestias solo para verlo fruncir el ceño.

Yo creo que debe estar orgulloso de mis logros, tal vez no todo se hizo a su manera pero tuvo un mismo fin, su hijo su sangre Trunks es un guerrero fuerte y poderoso, todo un Super saiyajin fase 2, es lo último que queda con vida de la poderosa leyenda saiyajin y quien más para serlo si no es el descendiente del Principe.

Yo misma crie a ese pequeño aunque fui tentada a abandonarlo pero gracias a mi difunta hermana no lo hice.

 **Flash Back.**

Mes después de la muerte de mis padres y casi un año de la muerte de Vegeta, llegue a una depresión extrema en la que trabajar ya no era mi prioridad y encargaba a Milk cuidar a Trunks, ella se lo llevaba a su casa para que juegue con Gohan, yo me quedaba mucho tiempo sola recordando momentos y situaciones, veía álbumes de fotos o escuchaba música triste, que me hacían sentirme peor de lo que ya estaba.

Deje de comer incluso había descuidado mi aseo personal, me encontraba todo el tiempo aburrida y utilizaba ese tiempo para alcoholizarme e incluso algunas cosas peores como cortarme y otras. Era un comportamiento cobarde y deshonroso para la Gran Bulma Briefs pero ya no había razonamiento en mí.

Llegue al extremo en todo, la casa estaba sucia, yo estaba sucia, mi vida estaba vacía, mi hijo estaba en buenas manos, pero yo en manos de la soledad en una gran casa que me traía muchos recuerdos que perjudicaban mi salud, había bajado 10 kilos y me había deshidratado, perdí fuerza incluso me era difícil concentrarme, había adquirido una enfermedad por el exceso de tabaco y varias veces me embriague y despertaba tirada en algún lugar de la casa.

Hasta que un día yo estaba tirada, en el pasillo de las habitaciones abrazando la vieja armadura de Vegeta, aun bajo los efectos de aquella droga que yo misma había desarrollado y que me la inyectaba todos los días cada 12 horas.

Escuche pasos desesperados intente levantarme pero perdí la conciencia, al despertar me encuentro en el centro médico con mi hermana Tights mirándome preocupadamente.

Estuve casi tres mes rehabilitándome gracias a ella, fue ella quien me dio la esperanza de seguir con mi vida, ella me leía sus historias antes de dormir, ella me daba besos en la frente como si fuese una niña otra vez.

Incluso llego un tiempo en el cual ella me daba de comer ya que no podía controlar el temblor de mis manos como efecto secundario de la droga.

Cuando finalmente pude volver a ser yo misma, trajimos a Trunks a vivir con nosotras ya que ahora ella vivía junto a mí.

Ella fue maestra particular de Trunks ya que era difícil encontrar alguno en estas épocas de conflictos.

Ella me dio la idea de una máquina del tiempo al haberme contado uno de sus cuentos, ella me recordaba tanto a mamá.

Fue una lástima que murió en un ataque de los androides en el centro comercial.

Casi volví a caer en una gran depresión pero Trunks tomo mi mano y me seco las lágrimas, en ese momento entendí que era yo quien debía cambiar el rumbo de la tierra.

Siempre fue así.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Mi historia tuvo un gran comienzo tuvo drama, romance, aventura, humor y tendrá un frio final.

A manos de un hombre al cual no quiero mirar ya que me recuerda mi querido e ingenuo mejor amigo Goku.

Black es quien frustro la felicidad que había vuelto a la tierra luego de Trunks había matado a los androides y al monstruo verde.

Es quien nos intenta quitar la esperanza que siempre estará sea cual sea la situación.

Es un troglodita que cree que una divinidad tiene derecho a corregirnos de esta manera, cuando somos nosotros mismo quienes nos corregimos por nuestros errores tarde o temprano.

Nunca quise que a mi pequeño le pase lo mismo que a su padre, ya que yo sé que había sido difícil haber vivido con tu planeta destruido y tu raza casi aniquilada, no quería que se repitiera la historia.

Por eso siempre le enseñe a mi Trunks a luchar por su pueblo y luchar contra las injusticias, protegiendo lo que ama y amando lo que tiene.

* * *

Una voz se oye a lo lejos

Ella ha llegado junto a mí

La escucho, no la veo

Pero la siento

Me giro

Como acto de mis reflejos.

Esa pequeña boca

Que deliciosos besos

Me ha dado

También con su voz

Me ha cautivado.

Un alma, una vida

Una esencia

Un sentimiento

Una voz.

Sonrió pues yo

Solo quiero oírla

Aunque por un largo tiempo

No pude verla.

Solo con su voz

Donde sea puedo reconocerla.

 **Este poema es un pequeño homenaje de mi parte a la seiyu de Bulma.**

 **Hiromi Tsuru.**

* * *

 **Tercer capítulo espero sea de su agrado y también espero que no les parezca exagerado en algunas partes, si les parece solo háganme saber.**

 **Hoy comencé este capítulo con la intención de terminarlo ya pero se vinieron varias ideas y me di cuenta que no era el momento aun.**

 **Desde ya gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Discúlpenme por haber tardado tanto, pero juro que le puse mucha emoción a este corto capítulo final que debí hacerlo hecho hace tiempo.**

* * *

Recordar todos mis momentos tristes solo me llevaron a derramar más lágrimas y abriendo heridas que creía ya cerradas pero es que estaba al borde de la muerte sin ninguna escapatoria, no podía darme el placer de recordar mi triste historia una vez más.

La historia de una jovencita de 16 años que se aventuró a buscar unas esferas del dragón solo para conseguir un novio a su príncipe azul pero terminó consiguiendo mucho más que eso, amigos, un gran amor y una familia. Pero aprendió que la vida no era un cuento de hadas y cuando menos se lo esperó la vida le llevó todo lo que había obtenido, amigos, su gran amor su príncipe azul y parte de su familia quedando solo con vida su hijo al cual protegió con su vida porque ese niño era su legado, su vida y el único recuerdo de su querido Vegeta.

Sí, esa es mi vida, describe parte de mi historia, parte de ella pero no cuenta las noches que no dormí llorando por todo lo que perdí, las noches que deseé que todo sea un sueño o incluso no haber ido nunca a buscar las esferas que fueron las que me llevaron a ese sufrimiento, pero mi esperanza estaba en mi pequeño hijo, cada sonrisa, cada gesto, cada abrazo y cada vez que me decía "te amo mamá" entendía que no debía mirar atrás, no debía ser débil al menos no frente a él.

En uno de esos años recuperé mi espíritu de científica y me armé de valor para revolucionar la vida, yo debía cambiarlo todo, Trunks sería el salvador, y yo su mente. Ideé una máquina del tiempo esperando poder cambiar nuestro futuro, en ese tiempo no sabía que mi maquina no cambiaría nuestro futuro sino el de mi otra yo pero al menos ella vive feliz ahora, pero volviendo al tema; animé a Trunks a ir, deseaba tanto ir con él pero era riesgoso, yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí volverlos a ver me abriría en ese entonces las antiguas heridas.

Ansiosa esperé a que Trunks regresé pensando que algo en nuestro futuro cambiaría pero no fue así, nada cambio, me decepcioné un poco pero traté de no demostrárselo a Trunks quien me describía alegremente que habia visto a su padre, yo estaba feliz por él, aunque sentía un poco de envidia por mi hijo.

Al poco tiempo él regresó al pasado esta vez para luchar, lo esperé para saber pero para nuestra suerte respuestas positivas fueron las que recibí, a pesar de que Goku murió ellos se libraron de los androides y además descubrí algo muy importante Vegeta luchó por Trunks. Yo sabía que si él siguiese vivo sería un padre ejemplar, si tan solo lo estuviese.

En ese entonces reconstruimos todo, Trunks fue el salvador, todos lo admiraban y era tratado como un príncipe, estoy segura que Vegeta estaría tan orgulloso de él.

Todo el cuento de hadas volvía a la normalidad, estábamos rehaciendo nuestras vidas, incluso yo trabajaba en una nave para ir rumbo a Namekusei para probar revivir a nuestros seres queridos pero eso fue casi imposible ya que vino un enemigo un tal Babidi pero Trunks rápidamente lo eliminó, creímos que luego de eso habría paz pero lo que vino esta vez fue peor.

Una horrible sonrisa psicópata en un rostro totalmente igual al de mi mejor amigo Goku.

¿ cómo íbamos a imaginarnos que alguien con el mismo rostro que mi amigo Goku quien tantas veces salvó al mundo sería nuestra perdición?

Y sí, me refiero al hombre que ahora estoy mirando, al maldito de Black, el miserable que destruyó nuestro mundo que estaba siendo reconstruido, este hombre es el mismísimo demonio.

Ya no quiero verlo, solo quiero morir y ahogarme en mis lágrimas, "MATAME DE UNA VEZ" quiero gritarle pero de me giro y veo a Trunks mirándome, no quería que me viera morir, necesitaba que se fuera.

MADRE – me gritaba él, no podía apeligrarlo también a él, yo daría mi vida por este futuro, total ya esta mujer terca como me decía Vegeta, ya había sobrevivido demasiado en este futuro apocalíptico.

VETE – le respondí yo, necesitaba alejarlo de ahí – Ve, rápido… Hijo mio – le dije con la voz entrecortada.

En ese entonces vi a Black sonriendo perversamente, mi hora habia llegado, desató una gran explosión y sentí mi carne ser consumida, me estaba quemando y desintegrando, apreté mis ojos fuertemente conteniendo unas lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, toda mi vida pasó frente a mí.

No sé si estaba alucinando pero sentí una mano rodear la mía, reconocí la textura inmediatamente, era él estaba segura. Pero cando iba a girarme a observarlo mi cuerpo se desintegró por completo.

Deseo ser tu mujer otra vez Vegeta – dije antes de dar mi ultimo suspiro.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Despues de tanto tiempo volví para terminar esta historia, hace tiempo debía hacerlo pero no tenía la suficiente motivación para ponerme a llorar como lo estoy ahora, cada capitulo lo escribí ambientados con la canción de Katy Perry la cual es la misma que el título, muchas gracias a los que me leen.**

 **A propósito, quiero invitarlos a leer las historias de Rey Luxia, son geniales además también los invito a participar de sus concurso de one-shot en donde ella presenta varios one-shot con diferentes temáticas y la más votada será continuada, yo apoyo a la historia llamada Desorden pero ustedes pueden elegir cual sea, lo importante es difundir el trabajo de esta excelente escritora.**


End file.
